


00:00:00:00

by Skyler_Masters



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler_Masters/pseuds/Skyler_Masters
Summary: The final goodbye...
Kudos: 5





	00:00:00:00

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to Unus Annus  
> An amazing series of tomfoolery and general random chaos.
> 
> You will be missed.

_Tick_

_Tick_

It's dark.

_Tick_

_Tick_

The world a void of color, but echoing with light.

_Tick_

_Tick_

Brilliant white numbers tick

_Tick_

_Ticking_

away down down down to the inevitable.

_Tick_

_Tick_

In the void sits two figures, one cloaked in snowy satin, the other in obsidian silk.

Side by side.

Eyes turned up together to watch the clock

_Tick_

_Tick_

Away…

“You ready?” the voice is quiet, but full, echoing into the void while staying isolated in the small space. The figure in white turns, long black hair stark against cloth. He turns dripping white eyes up to the figure who spoke, seeing the unseeable, and asks one question.

“Was it a mistake?”

The voice hums, a thrum in the world that shivers the dark, “What do you mean?”

Instead of the pale figure, his obsidian partner speaks instead, his own dripping black gaze still on the clock, “We had a year.” His voice is quiet, hollow, “We could have done anything, _been_ anything, in a year.” His gaze drops down to his black nailed hands, “Was it a mistake to do this?”

Again the voice hums, observing the steady drip drip _drip_ of the pearlescent tears dropping from the two’s faces. And asks a simple question.

_“Do you regret it?”_

The ivory figure blinks, “What?”

“Do you regret this year?” color flashes briefly, a figment in the void, recalling times of laughter, times of tears, times of pain and joy and sorrow to the barest instant, and continues, “You say that you could have done anything, in this year you’ve had. But haven’t you done everything?” ghost hunting, furniture building, toy testing, “Everything you wanted to do, you did. Everything you wanted to learn, you did. Everything you wanted to say, _you did._ ” successes, regrets, mistakes, life changers, “Do you regret it?”

The figures are silent

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

“We had so much more to do.”

There’s a smile in the voice as they speak fondly, “That’s the thing about living though.” The numbers tremble as the void flickers, “So much to do. To experience. To _see_. But we are all _…” tick tick tick tick_ “on limited time.”

At this, the snowfall figure smiles, a sad thing that radiates bittersweet memories, “Yes, we are, aren’t we?”

There’s a chuckle, and the void lightens a bit, still empty of light, but no longer crushing in it’s emptiness. The voice is directly behind the figures, voice wrapping around their shoulders like a comforting hand, “You know, people always make jokes about it, asking the question that if you had a year, a month, a day, a minute, left to live, what would you do?”

The obsidian figure chuckles, a dry thing that stings with unshed tears, “That’s true.”

The comforting weight of the voice warms again, “You said that you could have been anything,” a flash of color, an ever deepening spiral of clips and laughter and color and _life_ , “Is there anyone else you want to be but who you are now?”

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

“No.” the figures look at each other with fond smiles, “I don’t think there is.”

They look back up at the clock, pearl and oil tears dripping and staining the ivory and obsidian of their suits.

“No.” their voices resound through the dark, challenging the ticking of the clock, while accepting the passage past the void, “We are who we want to be, here, now, forever.”

**“Until time runs out.”**

The voice hums, turning itself to the clock, “And so time ticks on.

225:00:45:23

And on.

145:18:26: **51**

And on.

72:10: **56:43**

It’s time to go. You ready?”

The figures look at each other again, taking each others’ hands before standing to face the clock.

20:12:54:31

“Yes.” They smile at each other, turning their back on the clock, content and at peace with the memory of their year.

01: **04:24:00**

The voice hums again, guiding the figures into the void, “Let’s go.”

And the two follow

The ticking of the clock growing with each furthering step

Until they turn one last time, at the final tick

**00:00:00:00**

And they smile, whispering two parting words, before following death into memory.

**Ｍｅｍｅｎｔｏ Ｍｏｒｉ**

**Author's Note:**

> Memento Mori


End file.
